


Rastus Bear

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Chris knows Ray will recover. Ray isn't so certain.





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ray/Chris. Teh Gay. Angst.
> 
> WARNING: UNBETAED. Concrit very welcome.

  
Author's notes: This little bit of smut was supposed to be a one-shot.

The plotbunnies had other ideas.  


* * *

Chris' arm still ached a little, but he didn't complain about it, instead he led DS Carling inside, his friend still dazed from the earlier blow. 

 

DC Carling now, he corrected himself, feeling guilty for being so relieved that it was over. Ray had been demoted, and Chris was glad to escape punishment himself. 

 

And the Guv thought them all a disgrace; a thought that sat too heavily in his gut for comfort as he closed and locked the door to his flat. 

 

 

Chris turned towards Ray, who had slumped down on to the chair beside the radio, and hesitated. 

 

This was different, Chris thought, it wasn't right. 

 

He moved over to Ray, reaching out a hand to brush against Rays' tie, hoping for the normal reaction. 

 

He didn't get it, and crouched down, leaning his head against a trembling thigh. 

 

 

"Ray?" He asked, trying to work out what to do. Ray was the one always in control; All Chris ever needed to do was react. 

 

Ray finally seemed to notice Chris there, and slid forward, out of the chair, grasping at Chris. 

 

The shaking increased, and a shocked Chris realised Ray was crying. 

 

If it was Chris, Ray would rub his back, telling him to stop being such a div, but cuddling him anyway. 

 

Chris patted Ray on the back, and found Rays' arms around his waist, and it finally occurred to him that he needed to make Ray feel better, though he was sure he wouldn't be as good at doing it as Ray was. 

 

 

He leaned forward and kissed Ray, on the side of the neck; currently the closest spot on Ray to Chris' mouth. 

 

"Bed's over there." He said, trying to stand with a grown man wrapped around him and failing. "It's all over now." 

 

He tried petting Ray through his clothes, going on what Chris liked to be done to him, and finally, long minutes later, began to get a positive response. 

 

 

Ray hadn't said anything yet, but he had started to return the favour, hands loosening ties and undoing buttons. 

 

As dignity fled the building screaming in horror, shoes were removed and trousers were clumsily tugged down. 

 

 

Chris began to turn himself over, getting in to one of the easiest positions, when a tug on his upper arm made him stop. 

 

Ray leaned back, lying on the floor, tugging Chris on top of him. 

 

Chris was confused for a moment, then tensed up. 

 

"I, Ray - I've never done it, what if-?" 

 

"Don't be such a div. You know what to do." 

 

The look on Rays' face made Chris bite back the request that Ray be the one 'in charge', and he grabbed a small jar off the shelf that sat between the chair and the bed, managing to knock the lid flying in the process. 

 

 

He looked over at the lid, before a hand on his John Thomas made him almost drop the open jar. 

 

Putting it down quickly, he petted Ray some more, then realised he needed to hurry or he'd ruin it for Ray. 

 

Sticking his fingers in to the jar, he stretched Ray carefully, remembering how it'd been done his first time. 

 

If he copied that example, he'd get it right, he hoped. 

 

 

Finally Ray relaxed, pushing back and up against Chris' fingers. "Hurry. Up." He grunted at Chris. 

 

Chris hurried to follow instructions, gasping at the feel of his ding-a-ling in, up there. 

 

So warm, so tight, he realised, and then he came, gasping. 

 

Ray glared up at him, 'little ray' still not quite ready. 

 

"S-sorry." gasped Chris, trying to catch his breath. 

 

Pulling out, he shifted his body down, then took Rays' cock in his mouth, trying to give him a decent blowjob. 

 

Ray grabbed at Chris's hair, ruffling it and holding his head still as he came in Chris' mouth, then pulled him back up, wrapping his arms around Chris; protectively this time. 

 

 

Chris grabbed a shirt from the floor beside them, wiping at the mess on his chin. 

 

"Sorry," Chris said again, "'S just so good.' 

 

"Don't get any ideas," Ray said, nibbling at an ear lobe. "You're still the girl." 

 

Chris smiled at his boyfriend, happy to accept the comment. Love you too, he thought, as they slowly shifted on to the bed.


	2. Scrambled Creatures

  
Author's notes: Warning: not fluff or pr0n. Sorry.  


* * *

The next morning, Chris arrived at work on time, having woken and fed Ray before packing him off to his own flat in search of clean clothes.

 

The Guv was in his office, yelling at someone on the phone, the Boss was surrounded by piles of paperwork and humming a song Chris didn’t recognise, and Plonk Cartwright was hovering near Rays’ desk.

 

Ray wasn’t in the room.

 

Sitting down at his own desk, Chris grabbed a file as Guvs’ door opened, flipping it open and pretending to be reading the contents as the Guv glared around the room.

 

Cartwright seemed to suddenly recall some urgent task, heading for the door out of C.I.D, and the Boss stopped whistling, shuffling papers around his desk; an action that appeared to be contagious as other detectives did the same.

 

“Would someone mind telling me why DS Carling is NOT gracing us with his delightful presence this fine morning?” DCI Hunt said, the tone of his voice making the paper shufflers cease mid-shuff.

 

“No? What an amazing surprise.” 

 

The Guv stalked around the room, making grown men cower in their seats, before his gaze fell on Chris.

 

“Hard at work as ever, I see.” He looked at Chris, clearly expecting a reply, and Chris swallowed.

 

“Y-yes, Guv.” He said, his throat suddenly dry. 

 

“Well, well. It would seem that DC Skelton is a man of many talents; just one of which is the surprising ability to read upside down files! Go drag DS Carling out of whatever gutter he’s spent the weekend in, make sure the tart gets paid. Then drag him in here. Can’t wait to gossip with him about his new boyfriend.”

 

Chris had stood up the moment it became clear he was on Ray-finding duty and almost knocked a mug of pencils over the floor when the guv said ‘boyfriend’.

 

He straightened them up, telling himself the guv wouldn’t know anything; they’d be out of CID if he suspected.

 

“Yes, guv.” 

 

“And take that plonk with you. Cartwright. If both of you wave your tits at him, he might recover from his hangover.

 

 

Chris and Annie went to rays’ flat first, but their knocks on the door got no reply.

 

“You don’t know if he keeps a spare key any where, do you?” Annie asked, attempting to peer through the window.

 

“What? Why’d I know a thing like that?” he said, stammering a little and hoping she wouldn’t notice.

 

“You’re his mate, yeah?” The expression on her face was showing her thoughts very clearly; that Chris really was a div.

 

He bristled a little; only his Ray could call him that.

 

Yeah, others did it all the time, but when Ray called him that, he didn’t mind.

 

As Ray had put it, when they’d first done…stuff… together, “If you weren’t a div sometimes, I wouldn’t have known you want this.”

 

Chris flushed a little, remembering how it had happened; Ray walking in on Chris tossing off to a tiny picture of Ray that had been on page eight of the local rag, next to a story about a school trip to the police station.

 

“Found it!” Annie called out, pulling a key out of an empty flowerpot and holding it up.

 

Chris attempted to talk Annie in to waiting outside, hinting that Ray ‘might not be alone’, but she wasn’t having any of it, opening the door and stepping inside.

 

Chris heard her gasp, and moved forward, hoping Ray hadn’t left those dirty magazines out again. Bird like Annie didn’t need to see those.

 

“Call an ambulance!” Annie yelled, and Chris slammed through the door, almost collapsing at what he saw.

 

He somehow pulled himself together enough to stumble to the telephone and tell the operator that a police officer had been shot.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay!  


* * *

The rest of the team met them at the hospital, where they waited for news.

 

The Guvs' Missus showed up eventually, bringing with her cake.

 

Chris just held his piece, the lump in his throat making him disinclined towards eating anything, even Mrs Guvs' fantastic cake.

 

Finally the Guv leaned over and muttered in Chris' ear, "Eat the damn cake. She's been watching you for the past nine minutes and I don't need to hear about how skinny you look from her again." 

 

Chris nibbled at the edge of the cake, glancing at the Missus.

 

She smiled at him, and he made himself take a big bite of the cake, which he then proceeded to choke on, the Boss hitting him on his back.

 

A doctor finally entered the police-filled waiting room, and the Guv quickly inflicted himself on the quack.

 

Said quack paled when he saw Gene Hunt approaching, but Chris couldn't recall when they'd met.

 

The doctor looked around, clearly hoping for a reprieve. "Family of Mister Carling?" He called out hopefully, sighing as every cop in the room stood up. 

 

The Guv said something to the man, quietly, and the man sighed, nodding, and led the Guv in to another room. 

 

One of the nurses looked upset at this turn of events as she handed The Missus a pound note, which she smugly put in her purse, before pointedly serving Chris another large piece of cake.

 

Finally the Guv returned, looking extremely displeased, and the poker game which had sprung up in his absence halted, giving him their full attention. 

 

"Right. The quack says he's going to live," He paused, as if thinking about exactly what to say next, and frowned. "Which means it's time you lot get off your arses and find the bastard what shot a copper. D.I. Tyler found a bullet hole in the front wall, so we know the bastard was standing in the street when he fired. Find this loony bastard before he shoots another officer, or I'll rip your bollocks off!"

 

Police officers scattered, the poker game forgotten, and Chris dragged himself out of the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chair.

 

Hunt looked over at Chris. 

 

"Tyler, you and Skelton go find out if the neighbours saw a nutter running around shooting at coppers." He headed for the door.

 

"Where're you going, Guv?" Asked the Boss.

 

"I'm going to go beat up scum." Hunt called back as he left, The Missus on his arm.


End file.
